Naruto of Human Sacrifice
by jentomboy
Summary: Its the Naruto people in the song Alice of Human Sacrifice but its writen alittle different. Rated T or reasons.
1. Sakura Spade

Thank you for reading this story. Also I know the dream has nothing on his hand but I just put that so he could try Sakura.

I do not own Naruto or Vocaloid music

**_Whispering  
_**

_A dream is something we see in our sleep. Some are good while others are bad. After we wake up we soon forget are dreams and go on to have more. If we forget about the dream it fades away never to come back._

_One dream wasn't happy about this, it did not want to be forgot. It was tired of being left behide. So it thought and thought then a idea hit it. 'I will let people make there own world in the dream world I control, wonderland.'_

_The dream known as Naruto left the dream world and went to the human world where it would find people to make them dream about him._

_Sakura the first Alice._

"Sakura hurry up or you'll be late for school!" The Mom called. Sakura was busy playing _Ninja world fighter 2._ She just needed to kill her opponent then she would be called the master of ninja game world. The opponent health was half way and hers was full.

Every move he made she ducked or blocked, every move she did he couldn't duck or block. She just needed her power to full and it was seconds away from full. Her mom was tired of waiting so deiced to come up there and see what was taking her so damn long.

Sakura power was full and she put in the combo for death kill. Up, down, square, X. She held the X down waiting for the right time before using it on the opponent, he was far away. The opponent seen she wasn't moving and thought it was the right time to attack. He ran at her and was about to punch her but when he was a inch away from her she released the X and her character used all its power and shot a energy blast at the opponent killing it. The game screen then turned black and words flashed up. "Winner Sakura The Great! You are now the master of the ninja world."

She was so happy she jumped up and down on her bed. Her Mom then opened the door and yelled at her. "Sakura why aren't you heading to school?"

Sakura looked at her mom confused. "School? But Mom its Friday I just got home from school."

Her mom sighed. "No Sakura that was three days ago. Its Monday and your late for school."

Sakura looked at her tv and on the right corner it said. "Monday 8:09" School started at 8. She felt like screaming but she knew she would be even later if she did that.

She ran to her room mirror and looked at herself. She was still dressed in her school but her hair was a mess. She opened her mouth and a green gas came out. Her belly growled showing it was hungry. She looked at her mom. "Mom go make some toast and a glass of orange juice for me please." Sakura mom nodded then left in a hurry.

Sakura grabbed a hair brush she found then ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair at the same time. She ran to her room where her bookbag was, she grabed it and was about to leave when something popped up on her tv screen. Message from Deathtoall. She grabed her controller and hit the read message.

"Yo Sakura The Great, how about a rematch tonight at six o clock?"

Sakrua thought for awhile then answered the message. "Ok."

After she was done she ran to the kitchen where her mom had the orange juice and toast ready. She drunk the orange juice fast then grabed the toast and stuffed it into her mouth. She ran outside and got on her bike, she pelded to the school as fast as she could.

When she got to school she was done with her toast. She hooked her bike to the bike lot where other bikes was. She then ran to her class room.

"Oh nice for you to join us Miss Sakura." Kakashi her teacher closed the book he was reading from and looked at her. Sakura was twenty minutes late for her science class.

"Now please go to your seat." He went back to his book.

She nodded then went to her seat.

When she sat down her best friend Ino leaned over and started whispering to her. **_"Sakura why was you late?"_**

Sakura looked at her and whispered back. **_"I was playing Ninja wor-"_**

Before she could finish Ino cut her off._ **"God video games again? Why don't you forget about them and try finding a boyfriend?"**_

"Ladies please stop whispering and read chapters five through seven." Kakashi said.

The girls nodded and got there books out but they wasn't done talking. They put the books up infront of them so it looked they was reading. They went back to whispering.

**_"Forget about video games? I can't! There my life."_**

**_"You know Sakura video games could kill you."_**

**_"Thats a damn lie and you know it!"_**

**_"Fine whatever but at least come shopping with Me, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari tonight."_**

**_"Can't me and this guy is going to fight again at six."_**

Ino sighed and was about say something but there teacher stopped them.

"Ahem." He said.

Both the girls looked at him.

His visible eye was smiling. "Girls detention."

After the girls got out detention they walked home and started talking again. "I can't believe Kakashi-sensei gave us detention!" Ino yelled.

Sakura nodded not really listening to her friend, she was to busy thinking of a plan to kill Deathtoall. She was deep in thought when Ino snapped her out of it. "Sakura stop thinking about your games and talk to me!" She yelled.

Sakura looked at her with a sorry look. "Sorry I just can't stop thinking about it."

Ino sighed. "God Sakura its like you live in your own world."

Sakura looked at the sky. "Sometimes I wish the world was a video game and I was in control."

Later on the girls said there goodbyes then went home. Little did they know someone was listening to what they was saying before. Naruto watched the girls leave then he spoke. "Ah so the Sakura girl wants the world to be like a video game? Well lets give her what she wants." He then disappeared.

At six o clock Sakura and Deathtoall was fighting and it didn't end intell nine o clock. Sakura had won again and she was tired as hell. "Heh you win again." Deathtoall said on the xbox mic.

Him and Sakura had been talking on the xbox insted of typing the messages.

"Ya." Was all Sakura said.

"Hey you sound tired. Maybe you should sleep."

"Ya I will cya."

"Cya."

She turned her xbox off and went to her bed falling asleep. Naruto went into her room and saw her sleeping, he then entered her mind causing her to dream.

Sakura was playing a game when it died. She sighed and threw the game away. "I hate it when games die right before im about to win." She muttered.

"I know how you feel." A voice said.

She looked up and saw a boy about her age looking at her. "Who are you?" She asked.

The boy smiled. "I'm Naruto and your Sakura right?"

Sakura's eyes widen. "H-how did you know?"

"Cause this is a dream but no normal dream. I heared you want the world to be like a video game right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well I can make that happen."

Sakura smiled. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "But there's a rule."

Sakura looked at him confused.

"You must kill anyone who doesn't have red spade on there hands." He pointed to the spade on his hand.

Sakura looked at her hand and saw it.

"Oh and here's your weapon." He gave her a sword.

She took the sword then disappeared with it.

When she was gone he took out a napkin and wiped the red marker he made on his hand off. "Mine was fake but her's was real. She is the new Alice." He said.

_The first Alice was a warrior of Red._

Sakura woke up and everything looked red. She looked around and saw she was in some old looking base, it looked like a war had been here and gone. She walked around intell she saw a broken mirror. She looked and saw she had changed.

Her hair was short not long and it was brown, she wasn't wearing her school outfit but had on a women outfit for war, she also had red eyes. Her sword Naruto gave her was on her side.

_Sword in her hand, she cut her way through Wonderland._

She at her sword then drew it out and slowly walked out of the base.

She walked to another part of the base. She looked around and saw nothing, she was about to leave but then something walked in. She looked and it was a monster, words above it was saying no spade kill kill.

The monster looked at her and moved toward her. She ran at the monster and stabbed it where its heart would be. Her mom fell dead in the kitchen with blood slowly pouring out of her.

_Anything that got in her path was cut by her blade._

Sakura ran out of the house and everywhere she saw monsters with no spade. She quickly made work of killing the villagers.

_She was followed by horrid scarlet path._

After she killed about twenty monsters the cops came after her. She thought they was help for the monsters so she ran. A blood trial followed her.

_Deep in the woods, she was captured and locked away as a wanted fugitive._

She ran out of the village and there was no where left but the woods. She ran in them and kept runing. When she couldn't hear anyone following her she tryed to leave the woods but she had gotten lost. She tried to find her way out but it was no good, she was still lost.

_You would have forgotten that she existed... Were it not for the path she left through out Wonderland._

Now Sakura the Alice wonders the woods trying to get out but never can, she is forever traped in the woods. Her blood trail awaits outside for the next Alice to come.

Sakura The Great was found in the woods asleep with a bloody sword. She was put in the hospital where they try waking her up.

_Cast:_

_Naruto Uzamki as the dream.  
Sakura Haruno as the first Alice._


	2. Sasuke Diamond

I would like to thank all those who reviewed. You get a cookie! Also deathsilver gets some prizes cause he reviewed and got 2 out of 3 right about the next Alices. deathsilver you get a jar of peanut butter and some milk! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A dream is something we see in our sleep. Some are good while others are bad. After we wake up we soon forget are dreams and go on to have more. If we forget about the dream it fades away never to come back.

One dream wasn't happy about this, it did notwant to be forgot. It was tired of being left behide. So it thought andthought then a idea hit it. 'I will let people make there own world in the dream world I control, wonderland.'

The dream known as Naruto left the dream world and went to the human world where it would find people to make them dream about him.

Sasuke the second Alice.

"Another murder happend in Tokyo. Police say it was by the same person who killed local shop owner Akako haro, fish owner Chikao Zoki , and bank owner Ginjiro Yuu. They was all stabbed in the heart with there heads cut off, they was also bussiness parteners. Now on to some lighter new-"

Sasuke clicked the tv off then went back to eating his breakfest.

"Oh its a shame what happend to those men. Fugaku remember after work to buy some alarm systems, I would hate to have that murder to come in here and kill us all." Sasuke mom said while washing the dishes.

Fugaku who was reading the newspaper let out a noise that ment ok.

Sasuke stood up, grabbed his bookbag after putting on his shoes, then opened the door to walk out but his mom stopped him. "Sasuke dear you almost forgot your lunch." She handed him his lunch then walked off. Sasuke put the lunch in his bag then walked out, his mind was somewhere eles.

His mind was thinking about all the murders that happened in Tokyo for years, and how they was all done by one man. 'This world is hard and cruel but does anyone care?' He looked at any villagers that he saw, they all looked like they was talking about it for a moment before talking about something eles. He looked back at the ground. 'Of course they don't. No one does.'

He walked into the school, then went ot class 2-D, he sat down at his desk then got a book out and started to read before class started. While he was reading he over heared two classmates girls that was talking next to him.

"Look what I gotat that store next to that cafe." "Oh it looks so cute!" "I know and it was cheap to. Hey did you hear what happend to Sakura?" "That forehead girl? Ya didn't the police find her in the woods with a bloodlysword?" "Ya andshe's in the hospital knocked out." "I hearedshe went nuts after playing so many video games then killed her mom." "Tsk tsk tsk. Shows you what happends when people don't have lifes. Wanna hang out late-"

He stopped listening at this point as his mind went back to thinking about another time.

*flashback to last week in Sasuke room*

Sasuke was watching Death Note when breaking news came in. He turned up his tv and listened.

"Police have just reported that Sakura Haruowas foundin the woods with a bloody sword. They have also found her mother on the floor dead along with the people near by. They saw Sakuraherself killing them but when they came she ran off into the woods. She is now in the hospital where there trying to wake her up."

Sasuke stared at the tv intell Death Note came back on. 'Sakura Haruo? Isn't she that girl who's crazy about video games? Phff she was weak. The world has claimed another person cause of there stupidness.' He thought.

*end flashback*

"Sasuke Uchina. Snap out of your world andopen your book!" Someone said.

Sasuke stopped the memory and looked at his teacher Iruka who was in his face. He hit Sasuke on the head then walked back to the front of class.

Sasuke was tired of hearing Irukatalk none stop so he looked out the window. The windblew the trees making some leafs leave the tree to dance in the wind then fall to the ground. 'The world looks so peaceful but its a hard cold world. I wish I could get away from it all.' He thought. He looked away from the window and back at Iruka.

Naruto stepped from behide the tree, looking at the window where Sasuke is, andsmirked. "So Sasukewants a peaceful world? Well lets bring him to wonderland." He then disappeared.

School ended and Sasuke got out of there as fast as he could. His mind started to wonder again. 'I hate the world. I hate the school. I hate those annoying girls. I hate everything!'

When he got home he rushed up to his room without saying hello to his mother or farther. He closed his bedroom door, threw his bookbag onto the floor, then fell back into his bed soon falling asleep.

_The second Alice was a fragile blue one._

It was dark everywhere then all of a sudden Sasuke saw himself in a town with people and sellers andeverything. He walked around the town, knowing it was a dream. He came across a mirror and he looked inside.

He saw himself dressed in a blue outfit with a blue scarf around him. His hair changed from jet black to blue. His eyes was now red. He looked at his hand and saw a blue diamond.

_He sang many beatiful notes_.

"Oi Sasuke." Called a voice.

Sasuke looked at a boy about his age. "What?"

"These people love music but have no one to sing to them. Why don't you?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause this is your world, you control it. Don't you want to make these people happy? Don't you want to tell them what the world is really like? There blind to what the real world is like. They think its happiness and sunshine, they don't know about killings and sadness. So sing them about it."

Sasuke blinked then smirked. He started to sing. All the towns people stopped what they was doing to here Sasuke sing.

_Everyone loved his many notes._

The people clapped and threw roses and money or whatever they had to him. They loved it and didn't want it to end. Louder louder they cheered. More more they commend. Some of the towns people started to dance to his singeing. But they did not hear what he was really saying.

_Even though everysong he sang was false._

"The world is bad. The world only cares about its self. Its a cold world full of blood." He sang along those lines in every song he sang. It was only about how bad the world was not the good times just the bad.

_An obsessed fan shot him between the eyes._

Sasuke looked at the crowed and smiled. 'Finally people are understanding the world.' He thought. His smile soon fell when he saw a red head fan running toward him with a gun.

"Sasuke my name Gaara and I want to see what blood looks like! Show me your blood so I can see what blood looks like!" Gaara was saying.

Sasuke looked at him scared then look at the town people hoping they would help but they looked like they wanted to know what blood looked like. They stopped dancing and there cheers turned from sing to show us blood over and over.

Sasuke tryed to back away but he bumped into a wall, there was no where to go. Gaara shot him between the eyes and blood slowly poured out of him and hit the ground like rain drops.

_The blood that flowed formed a pitful red rose._

Sasukefell to the ground with the blood still pouring out, it formed a red rose and blended in with the other roses that was thrown.

_And even though everyone loved him..._

The towns people looked at the blood and cheered to the heavens. "Sasuke thank you for showing us blood. Now get up andsing for us." "Ya sing Sasukesing." That's all the people said. Nothing eles but get up and sing.

_He was soon forgotten in his own Wonderland._

Sasuke body started to fade along with the blood and roses. The town people memory of him started to fade intell they couldn't remember him, they went back to there lives that they was living before.

Naruto smirked then disappeared from the world and on to the next.

In the real world Sasuke mother and farther walked into his bedroom and was shocked at what they saw. Itachi was holding a gun that was pointed at Sasuke head. Sasuke was laying on his bed that was now covered in his blood.

"I killed my little brother. Just like I killed the others!" Itachi yelled and started to laugh evily.

The mother cryed while the farther said nothing but sighed.

If your wondering what happened to them all. Itachi ended up going to a crazy house insted of a prison, thats the best his dad could do. There mom and dad acts like nothing happened but the sound of nothing fulled them with sadness.

As for Naruto. He became stronger and deiced to pay the forth Alice a visit.

Cast:

Naruto as the dream (again)  
Sasuke as the 2nd Alice.

if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them.


	3. Ino club

Wow this took weeks to make! Oh and Tsunade as going to be the fourth but it was hard to make so it was Ino. This chapter might suck but I'm kinda glad how it turned out. Don't forget to review and fave. Oh also since deathsilver did get 4 out of 4 he gets a new car! k read this story!

A dream is something we see in our sleep. Some are good while others are bad. After we wake up we soon forget are dreams and go on to have more. If we forget about the dream it fades away never to come back.

One dream wasn't happy about this, it did not want to be forgot. It was tired of being left behind. So it thought and thought then a idea hit it. 'I will let people make there own world in the dream world I control, wonderland.'

The dream known as Naruto left the dream world and went to the human world where it would find people to make them dream about him.

**Ino the third Alice.**

Ino was walking from school with her head down and school bag hung over her shoulder. She was on her way to vist Sakura in the hospital, like she did everyday. 'First Sakura now Sasuke. Everyone going crazy. I won't go nuts I'll stay strong.' She thought. She took a train to the hospital, which took a hour. Then she went to room 306, Sakura room.

Sakura was laying on the bed, not moving. She had lots of wires hooked up to her, air tude/feeding tude in her mouth. Ino was sad when she saw Sakura like this but always smiled in case she woke up, she would see her happy not sad.

"Oi Sakura look what I got today." Ino said. She held up a ninja manga, Sakura the only one who knew Ino loved ninjas and there manga.

Ino had loved ninjas since she was three after seeing _ninjas attack of the ninjas _movie. Later when Ino enter fifth grade she found out about manga and began to read some, later she found ninja manga. Ino never told anyone besides Sakura cause she was afraid people would make fun of her but Sakura was the only one who knew since they was best friends.

"Maybe after you wake up we can read some. Doesn't that sound nice?" She asked.

Sakura didn't move or say anything, just stared ahead. Ino sighed and sat down reading her manga. After some time a nurse came in with a doctor and told Ino she had to leave. Ino was now in the waiting room reading. No one else was there so she started to read aloud.

"Hold there evil person! You have caused this village to much trouble, now you die!" "Oh your to late good dudes! My plan to burn the village and make my own village is already underway!" "No!" "Yes!" "Attac-" Her belly started to growl. She put her manga away in her bag then headed to the snack machine.

She stood in front of the machine glaring at it. She had put her money in but the stupid machine was broken. She was really hungry and wanted some kind of snack but the evil machine wouldn't give her any. 'I can't give up. Would Jack Aston (guy from her manga) give up? Ok he has lots of times but if he was real he wouldn't!' She thought.

She stared at the machine with much anger. She raised her foot and kicked the machine, she then grabbed her foot in pain. After the pain was gone she stared at the machine with anger which soon turned to sadness. She looked to her side and seen a boy standing there looking at her. She stared at the boy and blushed alittle.

The boy had brown hair, that was in a high ponytail, ear rings in both ears. He was wearing a green shirt with brown shorts. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Ino blushed when he spoke but shook her head to get rid of it. "Yes I'm fine. Hey don't you go to my school?"

The boy looked at her for awhile then smiled. "Ya I'm in your math class. Your Ino right?"

"Ya and your ummm-" She couldn't think of his name.

He sighed. "Shikamaru."

"Oh right Shikamaru! So could you help me with this promble?"

Shikamaru walked over to the machine and plugged in it, the machine lit up. Ino smacked her forehead on the inside. She hit the buttons on the machine again and her snack dropped out. She picked it up and looked back at Shikamaru. "So if you want how about we han-"

Shikamaru raised his hand stopping her. "How about no. I already have a girlfriend, plus I don't like your type. Oh there she is now." He walked over to a girl. Her hair was blonde and tied into four ponytails. She wore a purple shirt with a black jacket, purple shorts with black fishnets. He went over to her and they started to talk.

"Hey Temari. How's your leg?" "It's fine. God stop worrying about me." "Who I said I was worried about you? I was worried about the baseball team." "Haha very funny. Hey le-" That's all Ino could bear to hear.

She walked back to her seat, got her book out and started to read. She could barely read with what Shikamaru said swirling around her head. 'I don't like girls like you. I don't like girls like you. I don't like girls like you.' The words danced around her head and got louder and louder each time. Ino couldn't bear it anymore, she grabbed the side of her head. That didn't stop the voices.

'I don't like girls like you.' Over and over it played. Tears ran down the side of her face and landed on her manga. She cryed more quietly then it got louder. She grabbed her things and ran to the nearest bathroom.

After she stopped crying she grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the tears off. While she was drying she started to think. 'This always happens. I find a guy I like but he doesn't like me. How could this be? When I was in middle and grade school all the guys would die for me, but now that im in high school they don't care for me. Maybe there tired of me. I need a new life but I don't have enough money.'

She sighed. She threw the paper away, grabbed her stuff, then left the bathroom. She held her head down. "I need a new life." She muttered. Little did she know someone was spying on her.

A doctor who she passed over heared her whispering and smirked. He followed her to Sakura room then stood outside the closed door. His eyes closed and he fell unconscious. Naruto stood next to the body and sighed. "That body wasn't strong enough. Oh well I'm here."

He tried to open it but it was locked from the inside. He became pissed and was about to kick the door down intell he saw a nurse coming down the hall. He hid the doctor body then stood back outside the door. "No fair sis! This isn't funny!" He was saying.

The nurse walked up to him looking confused. "I'm sorry little boy but whats wrong?"

Naruto looked at her. "Well me and my sister was visiting her friend, Sakura I think her name was. Well anyway we got into a fight while walking back to the room so she locked me out."

The nurse studied him for a min then smiled. "Well don't worry." She got out some keys and put the keys in the doorlock to unlock it. While her back was turned Naruto put his hand over her mouth. The nurse dropped her keys, she tried to pull his hand away but it was to strong for her. She started to kick and scream but it failed.

Soon her eyes closed and her body became limp, she would have fallen if Naruto wasn't holding onto her. He layed her down easy then body. The nurse's eyes reopened and she got up. She grabbed the keys she dropped and opened the door and closed it.

Ino was reading when nurse Naruto walked in. She started to get up but he waved her down, she sat back down. He walked over to Sakura and started to act like he was doing nurse stuff but he was really watching Ino out of the corner of his eyes. He walked back over to her smiling. Ino looked up and smiled.

Naruto passed her but didn't leave the room. After he passed Ino eyes started to be come heavy and heavyer, intell she couldn't keep them open anymore. Her arms feel to the side and she dropped her manga. Her chest slowly rose up and down showing she was fully asleep.

Naruto picked up the manga and looked at it. "Ninjas huh? Then I know the perfect world for you." He said dropping the manga. He got out the nurse body and entered the mind of Ino.

Ino opened her eyes and was shocked at what she saw. She was in a white fog room and was floating. She couldn't move but she could look around, she saw only more fog but no life form. She signed closing her eyes trying to back to sleep.

She reopened her eyes and saw herself falling. She looked up and saw the fog room, she looked down and saw nothing but a dark hole that she was coming to faster and faster. She closed her eyes waiting for the worse.

When the worse never came she opened her eyes and saw herself sitting in a field. She looked around but only saw more and more grass but no one. She looked up and saw a blue sky with clouds and the sun shining right in her eyes, she used her hand as a sheild. She looked back down and saw a boy standing right in front of her. "AH!" She yelled and jumped back.

The boy smiled. "No need to be scared. My name is Naruto and whats yours?" He already knew the name but he had to act like he didn't.

Ino smiled after seeing he wouldn't hurt her. "My name is Ino. Nice to meet you Naruto." She took a good look at the boy while she could.

Naruto had a orange jumpsuit on, a headband with a leaf sign on it, and blue ninja shoes. She couldn't belive he would wear something like that, he must have been the town fool.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her alittle surprised then smiled. "Cause I'm a ninja."

Her eyes got big then she clapped her hands toghter. "A ninja? Oh that's so cool! I wish I was a ninja." Her happiness went away as she said the last part, she sighed.

"But you are a ninja."

Ino looked at him in surprise.

"Well you will be. But first we need to change the way you look." He snapped his fingers.

**The third Alice was the precious Green one.**

Ino was lifted into the air, she began to glow. Her hair turned green and put into two pigtails. Her shirt was now a greyish jacket with no sleeves and a clip on tie on it. Her red skirt changed to black with green around the edge, it was very short. Long black sleeve like things was on her arms. Her shoes changed to black boots with green around the end. A green club was on her hand. She opened her eyes, noticing she even closed them. She could feel her eyes change color, they was now red. After all this was done she was lowered to the ground.

Naruto held up a mirror to her so she could see herself. She looked and smiled at the new her, she frowned after awhile. "Where's my headband? Don't all ninja's have headbands?"

Naruto thought for awhile then answered her. "Ya but you need to get one from the village hogake. Come on lets go." He took her hand and led her to the leaf village.

The cutest and the dearest in all of Wonderland.

Once they had entered the village everyone stopped what they was doing and stared at her. All the boys was drooling over her while the girls talked about her. Ino felt alittle werid with everyone staring at her but she also liked it. When she passed the people she could hear what they was saying.

"Who's that cute girl?" "I don't know but I hope she's joining the village." "That girl is trouble for us girls." "Ya all the guys are staring at her." And so on.

Before Ino even relaized it they was at the hogake tower. They got inside and talked for awhile. Ino then got her headband and was now a member of the village.

**She charmed all to her every back and call.**

Ino has been in the village for alteast a year and already she was used to it. Every guy was after her and did everything she asked, no matter how bad it was. Like her teammate Choji would go and get her some kind of ice cream in the middle of the night and if all the stores was closed he would stay up all night making them.

Yes lots of boys did this for her but that didn't mean she used the power for good. No She made sure every guy did it the way she wanted and how she wanted or eles. The world had truely turned her evil, and she only wanted more.

Every boy she saw she put them under her spell and stole them away from there girlfriends, if they had any. She never grew tired of this.

**She was the ruler of a strange new country.**

One day she was sitting down while lots of boys was around her. Two was rubbing her feet, two was fanning her, and the rest was waiting for her orders. She smiled at this but when she looked at the hogake tower she frowned. The boys say this and also frowned. "Whats wrong Ino-chan?" They asked at the same time.

Ino smiled at them. "Nothing just... The hogake is the queen of this village but for what? Medicial justu? HA! I should be hogake! Not some old hag!" The boys nodded showing they agrred with her.

Ino stared angerly at the tower, more and more anger built inside her the more she stared at it. Then all of a sudden a idea hit her, her mouth turned into a evil smile and she looked at the boys. "Boys its time the village gets a newer tounger hogake." She walked off with the boys to think of a plan and get more warriors.

The day turned to night, they started there plan. All of them dressed in black, and had masks on, ran quickly and quietly to the hogake tower. They killed the two gaurds that was outside the tower, then they ran inside. Anyone who was there they killed or tied up. Soon they was at the hogake office.

Ino kicked the door down and ran inside. She looked around for Tsunade but saw no one. She jumped away from where she was standing just in time to dodge Tsunade super kick. "A emeny ninja trying to get rid of me? HA! I'll kill you before you even touch the ground!" Tsunade yelled. Ino drew out her sword and ran at Tsunade.

With the help from her fanboys Ino was able to defect Tsunade and was crowned the youngest hogake ever.

**But she was afraid of losing to age.**

It has been a year since Ino was crowned hogake, and she loved it. Now everyone had to obey her, even girls! She was now truely in power and looked like it to. She thought nothing could ruin this, that's intell Naruto came back.

It was a nice sunny day and hogake Ino was in her tower with people fanning her and doing anything she asked. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door followed by a man voice. "Lady hogake, there's someone out here for you."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well you is it?"

"Naruto."

"Oh! Tell him to come in!"

The door opened and walked in was Naruto.

Ino walked up to him and shook his hand. She turned around and seen her serverts was still there. "Well what are you waiting for? Get out!"

They was all shocked but then ran out as fast as they could. Ino smiled at Naruto as if asking him to forgive them. Naruto smiled back and walked around. "Well looks like your used to being hogake?"

"Yes. I'm the youngest greatest hogake there is. And I'll be that way forever!" Ino yelled throwing her hands in the air, she put them down when Naruto started to laugh. "Forever? Ha! Nothing is forever!"

Ino looked shocked. "But this is a dream. Dream last forever right?"

Naruto stoped laughing, he looked at her with a cold stare, he spoke in a low cold voice. "Dreams don't last forever. Dreams have to MAKE themselfs last forever. Nothing is forever, not even you. You can't live forever, soon you'll die and no one would care."

"Your lieing." Ino said.

Naruto laughed again, it was loud. "Lieing? You really think you can last forever and that everyone loves you? Everyone hates your guts! They only like you for your looks. Thats the only reason your not dead."

"Get out."

"You don't belive me? Take a look at the villagers faces when someone brings you up, take a good long look. Go around them when they talk. They hate you."

"I SAID GET OUT!" Ino yelled as loud as she could and threw a vase at him, which he dodged easily.

"Fine but remember," he walked over to her so he could whisper what he was about to say, "you'll be six feet under soon. Dead or alive you'll be six feet under, unless you can fight death." He then walked out.

Ino stood there intell she heared the door close and footsteps walking away. She fell to the floor and started to cry. She cryed and cryed for what seemed like hours. Thoughts started to spin around in her mind. 'He's right. Nothing is forever. I'll be dead soon and some old hag is going to take over!' She got up and wiped her tears away.

She walked over to a mirror and looked. She looked younge at first but then she saw herself getting older and older, intell her skin was pilling off, she then saw a skeleton looking at her. It moved its mouth and said. "Six feet under."

"AH!" Ino scearmed and jumped back. She looked back at the mirror and saw herself. She let out the breathe he held.

She walked over to the window of the tower and looked out at all the villagers and began to think. 'I can't leave them. I know what I have to do.' She walked over to her desk and got out a book, she began to look through it.

So she made a deal with the devil know as death.

The next day she left the tower only dressed differently so no one would notice her. She was dressed in a black dress that covered her whole body, sunglasses so no one could see her eyes, and a hat that covered her face.

She was going to meet Orochimaru at the forest of death, no one would be around there at this time. As she walked through the village she heared some of them talking, nothing important. She passed a man who was talking to a women. "Hey you know Ino the hogake?" She stopped walking.

All of a sudden she got a flashback of what Naruto said yesterday. 'Take a look at the villagers faces when someone brings you up, take a good long look.'

She looked over at the man and women. The women had a twisted up face of hate and sickness. "Ino? I'm tired of her. All she cares about is her looks and people loving her, nothing about the village. Someone should teach her a lesson." The guy laughed and nodded.

Ino couldn't bear to hear anymore, she walked away as fast as she could. The deeper in the village streets she went the more people talked about her. 'Go around them when they talk.'

When she passed them she heared what they said.

"Ino a joke." "Ya tell me about it, and whats with that outfit? YUCK!" Two girls said.

"Ino? Oh ya that chick. When she first came here I thought about doing her, now when I think about it I want to give her a five dollar bill." A boy said to his friend and they both laughed.

"That Ino child is nothing but trouble." "I heared her mother was a angle that married the devil. She turned evil you know." "Oh no! How could they let a child like that into this village?" Older women was saying.

Ino started to walk faster and faster intell she was running. The more people she passed the more awful they talked about her. Faster and faster she ran. Her heart was pounding againt her chest. Her lungs was on fire. Her legs was hurting like hell. She was sweating as hell.

When she was out of the village streets and somewhere in a field her legs gave up and she fell on the ground, hard. She tried to get up but her body went againt her and made her fall again. She layed there on the ground and started to cry, with one thing repeating in her head over and over.

'They hate you.'

After awhile she got up and wiped the tears off. Then she remembered she had to meet Orochimaru and it was also to late. She jumped up, grabbed her hat that had fallen off, then ran to the forest of death.

Ino was standing in the forest of death waiting for Orochimaru. It had gotten dark by the time she got there and it was really cold. She hugged herself to keep warm. She let out a sigh and out came was a puff of smoke. She kept waiting but Orochimaru hadn't show up.

She was about to leave when she felt breath on the back of her neck followed by a dark voice. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I could only get in at night, so no one would notice. I had no idea it was cold tonight." It said.

Ino wanted to scearm but her mind stopped her after it analzyed it was Orochimaru and not some rapisct. She turned to him. "Were is it?" She asked.

Orochimaru smiled. "Right to the point aren't we? Money first."

Ino handed him about five hunard dollars. He took some of the money out and checked to see if it was real, after seeing it was he put the money away. He took out a small vase that was filled with red liquid. "Drink this and you'll be younge forever."

She took the vase and looked at him. "Really? Thats it?" He nodded.

She put the vase away and walked off, then stopped. "Thank you Orochimaru now leave before someone sees." She went back to walking.

**But all she saw was rotting flesh.**

The next day Ino was going to give a speech to the village. She stood in her tower looking out the window waiting for them to tell her to come out. "Lady hogake. Its time come on." Someone said from behide her closed door and ran off.

She sighed and took the vase out, took the top off, then drunk the liquid, it had a very bitter taste. She made a face but quickly took it off, she threw the vase away and walked out.

Everyone in the village was outside the tower waiting for Ino to come out and make a speech. When Ino walked on the top tower they all cheered. She looked down at them and gasped.

Everyone she looked at she saw there flesh rotting. Kids, adults, old people, everyone flesh was rotting. She put her hands around her mouth then ran back inside the tower. Everyone was confused by this and started to talk.

Ino ran into her office and locked the door. She ran to the mirror and looked, she scearemed. What she saw in the mirror was herself only her skin was rotting. The girl smiled which only made some of the skin fall off. Worms and other insects was crawling all over the girl, it made her laugh. The girl laughed more and more. She laughed intell her jaw fell off.

Ino turned away from the mirror and threw up. She looked back and saw the jawless girl still laughing. The laughing seemed to fill the whole room. More and more the laugh came, it drove Ino nuts. The laughing kept caming, never stopping. Ino couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed the arms of a chair and through it at the mirror. The mirror broke and glass fell to the floor along with the chair, it made a loud thud. She stood there for a secound looking at the broken glass then started to laugh. She ran around the room knocking anything down, break anything, anything that would destory the room.

**Forever more she ruled her Wonderland.**

Ino stood in the middle of the mess of a room she made breathing hard. She broken everything, threw it anywhere in the room. She looked around the room for anything eles she could destory then she saw it. She saw a knife on the floor that was slightly covered by papers. She ran over to the knife, grabbed the end of it, raised the knife, and stabbed herself in the chest.

She waited a few mintunes before opening her eyes. She looked around and seen she was still in her office alive. She looked down where the knife was and seen it was in her chest standing with blood pooring out, but she was standing like it was normal. Wondering what was going on she didn't notice that Naruto walked into the room.

"Hello Ino. Have you turned emo?" He said making Ino jump. She didn't turn around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing? I just came to check on you and I see your bleeding with a knife in your chest."

"Yes. I was trying to kill myself, only cause everyone I look at I see rotting flesh. Which is why im not looking at you."

"Of course you can't die. You took the live younge forever drink."

Ino eyes wided, her voice shook. "H-how did you know that?"

"This is my world! I know what goes on and I make them happen. Now listen bitch, do as I say and I'll make sure you don't see rotting flesh anymore."

Ino looked at him for the first time, fighting off the want to puke. "What do you want me to do?"

He smirked.

While the dream Ino was being hogake and planning with Naruto the real Ino was still sleeping in Sakura room. The doctors found her sleeping and was unable to wake her up, they guessed it was the same thing Sakura had. She was put in the same room with Sakura since they thought anyone could caught it like the common cold.

**Cast:  
Naruto as dream  
****Ino as he fourth alice**


End file.
